The present invention relates generally to a method and to a device for fastening a body, and more specifically to fastening a lock cylinder body in an essentially flat element, such as a perforated plate.
In the case of cylinder locks housed in lock housings for instance, it is necessary to fasten the lock cylinder in the lock housing in some way or another, e.g. with the aid of the cover plate. An example of such fastener means is described in UK Patent Publication No. 668149. This publication describes a lock cylinder in which two non-parallel mutually converging sides are each provided with a groove or channel. A plate is moveably mounted in the lock housing, such that the defining sides of an opening in the plate will engage with the grooves or channels in the lock cylinder when the plate is located in one end position. The plate is held in this position by means of a screw and a link arrangement which engages in an oblique groove or channel in the plate.
Although the arrangement described in the aforesaid publication fulfils its function, i.e. it holds the lock cylinder in place, the arrangement includes many components that add to the overall cost. Moreover, fitting of the lock cylinder is time consuming, as it is necessary to turn the screw from one end position to another in order to move the plate to a desired position and therewith fasten the lock cylinder in place.
A similar arrangement is described in German Patent Specification No. 546049.
International Patent Application WO 98/00267 teaches a method of fastening the handle of a car door. The handle includes a number of flanges and a locking tongue that is adapted to engage in an opening in the door. No part of the actual handle enters the opening and consequently the resistance and structural strength required in lock applications where security is an important aspect is not achieved with this known solution.
One object of the present invention is to provide a method of fastening a body, particularly a lock component, in a generally flat element, where fastening of said body can be achieved more simply and in less time than in the case of known body fastening means.
Another object of the invention is to provide a body fastening device that comprises fewer component parts than known devices.
The invention exploits the realisation that the body to be fastened may engage directly with the flat element in which the component shall be fastened.
Accordingly, the invention provides a body fastening method as defined in claim 1.
Moreover, the invention provides a body fastening device as defined in claim 8.
The problems associated with known solutions of this kind are solved by the inventive method and inventive device. Thus, the invention enables a locking body to be fitted quickly and easily without requiring any additional elements to achieve positive and reliable fastening of the body.